1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical transceivers and more particularly to a duplex optical transceiver having a clinging member and a body secured together by snapping.
2. Description of Related Art
Duplex, as used in optics, means two messages can be sent simultaneously in opposite directions over an optical cable containing one or more optical fibers. This can save the consumption of optical cable, resulting in a reduction in the installation cost particularly for installing optical cable in a long distance. In a duplex optical system, an optical transceiver is required to install at the end of an optical cable. As such, the transceiver is adapted to deflect emitted light to an optical fiber or reflect incident light to a sensor.
A conventional duplex optical transceiver is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The transceiver comprises a metal body 1 including a first opening coupled to a light source 2, a second opening coupled to a sensor 3, and a third opening coupled to a connector for optical cable 4. The connector for optical cable 4 comprises an internal cylindrical member 6 coupled to one end of an optical cable (not shown). An alignment of the connector for optical cable 4 with the body 1 is required prior to coupling together in order to align with the optical fiber of an optical cable. A filter mirror 5 is provided in the body 1. The filter mirror 5 is adapted to deflect emitted light from the light source 2 to the optical fiber. Further, light incident onto the optical fiber is reflected to the sensor 3 by the filter mirror 5.
In view of the above, a number of components are required to assemble with the body 1 in order to form a complete connecting device. This inevitably will increase the manufacturing difficulties. Further, the body 1 is shaved by a plane. To the contrary, the sleeve 7 of the connector for optical cable 4 is shaped by a lathe. As such, machining of both the body 1 and the sleeve 7 is complicated, and tolerance therebetween can be increased to an unacceptable level, resulting in a poor optical transmission quality. Hence, a need for improvement exists.